


Always There

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over for me. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me. :*

**Title:** Always There  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** 006: Friendship  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me. :*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Always There

~

Draco watched, waiting for the day the Mudblood and the Weasel would abandon Potter. It was likely that Potter would be forced to do some difficult things in this war. Allowing two Slytherins in his camp had been one such difficult thing, Draco was sure.  
He still remembered the look on Potter’s face when he and Snape had shown up days after Dumbledore’s death. First disbelief, followed by anger and finally acceptance upon seeing the proof in Dumbledore’s Pensieve.  
Yes, as Potter made harder and harder decisions, people would pull away, and Draco would be there. If it ever happened.

~


End file.
